


Beasts but also humans

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humanity, Mentorship, Other, Struggle, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oz helps Nina dealing with her werewolf side.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne and Nina Ash
Kudos: 1





	Beasts but also humans

**Author's Note:**

> I read that the writers were planning to bring Oz into Angel Season 6, if it had continued, so that he could help Nina with her werewolfsm. In comic books, Nina later got married (off-screen) and Angel said that he was happy for her. I wondered whether Oz and Nina could be good for each other, since Nina needed a kind and nice guy in her life after Angel and I think that Oz fits the bill with his mostly calm demeanor. Well, I'm not sure if Oz and Nina could be together romantically but at the very least, they can relate to each other due to being werewolves and if nothing else, be good friends. Angel most likely had done the job already, but Oz could help Nina with her struggle with her werewoflsm. Takes place after Angel: After the Fall.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"So, how long have you known Angel?" Nina asked.

"To be honest, Angel and I never really talked much. I mean, I wasn't as close to him as Buffy, Willow or the rest. I was there, when he turned back into Angelus the first time and it wasn't pretty." Oz grinned and his eyes turned dark briefly at the memory. "But I also knew that with a soul, he could be a nice guy."

"He sure is… even though he can be scary." Nina noted.

"Because he's a vampire?" Oz asked.

"That too but… how he sometimes deals with things." Nina said and Oz nodded before he parked at the woods.

* * *

Oz and Nina found themselves a spot in the forest, where they were both sitting with their knees crossed and meditating, while Oz placed on the ground some scrolls and candles. Nina was skeptical but she followed Oz's instructions and breathed, trying to embrace the wolf, despite that she was unsure she could but… part of it could feel it work before both her and Oz felt a familiar and uncomfortable feeling.

Nina breathed out as she looked up into the sky. "I can feel the full moon coming."

"Yeah. Me too." Oz said as he and Nina went into the woods as the night was dawning upon them as they knelt down and started meditating again. "But I can control it, if I concentrate. You need to breathe and focus."

Nina was trying to follow Oz's instructions as she breathed and tried to focus until she heard her own heartbeat and the wind howling outside felt more louder than ever before the more primal instincts kicked in and then the animal took over.

* * *

When Nina came to, she felt cold on her bare skin and the sticks, timber and other pieces of wood and leaves prickling her as she woke up to the sunlight shining on her face.

"Oh, God…" She groaned as she slowly came to. It was the first time she was a werewolf and spent it on the loose on the outside and it was probably the worst experience ever, maybe even worse than the worst hangover that she could experience. Asides from her mind reeling and being confused and naked, she was on the outside, dirtied and cold and she could feel the dirt under her nails, on her skin, in her hair and worst of all, she had no idea at all where she was. She felt greatly blessed that Angel had helped her but now she was mostly on her own, but at least she had Oz's help. Speaking of which, where was he?

Nina got up slowly, placing her arm on her breasts and other hand in between her legs as she looked around, while shuddering from the cold wind on her bare skin and forming goosebumps and she was hoping that no one else was going to see her completely nude and assume something embarrassing or worst about her. "Oz? Oz!"

After a few minutes of wandering around the woods, Nina smelled smoke and followed the stench before she approached the river and saw a nearby campfire, freshly made and she could see a pile of clothes prepared on a table and some roasted fishes on plates that she could smell were good, thanks to her werewolf instincts.

"You're awake."

Nina gasped as she turned and blushed in embarrassment at seeing Oz, who had enough courtesy to look away from Nina, who was still naked after having turned back from her werewolf form into a human.

"I… I thought…" Nina started.

"I just came hunting for fishes and rabbits." Oz said as she noticed that Oz had in his hands dead fishes and rabbits. "Wanted to cook them for us." He pointed, while still trying to keep his eyes away from Nina. "Down there at the bank of the river is a good spot to take a bath. I prepared some clothes for you too. Then we could have a breakfast."

Nina nodded as she was more than happy to wash herself as she went to the river and approached the shore, taking a dip and rubbing the dirt off her naked skin and hair. As soon as she washed herself off, she came out and dried herself off with a thick blanket and towel before putting on the spare clothes, which were a black top and beige pants and some sports shoes. Wasn't really her style but any clothes in this situation would be a blessing for people like her.

Nina smiled at Oz as she smelled the roasted meat before she approached him. "You must have a lot of experience in this already, do you?"

"I've had years to reconcile the werewolf and the human sides of my life." Oz said and Nina nodded.

Nina then turned to the sky as the sun was rising. "I've been a werewolf for almost a year… there are times it feels more recent than that. And there are times, when I feel like this is what I've always been."

Oz looked at her with understanding. "It's hard to live in two worlds, when even the things you'd call 'freaks' are more closer to you than your own family and friends, is it?"

"What was it like for you? The first years as a werewolf?" Nina asked curiously.

Oz took a breath as he stared at the river, remembering Sunnydale. "It was when I was in high school. When I was a teenager, I'd been bitten by my cousin, when I had tried to tickle him. When I realized what had happened to me, I tried to hide it away from my friends and kept my distance but they tried to be there for me and help me. They were the best friends I could ask for, considering the circumstances and in Sunnydale I've seen my share of crazy and I know there's a lot of it in L.A."

Nina noticed the look in his eyes and recognized it, realizing that there was someone that he loved.

"I'd grown closer with Willow." Oz added.

"Angel's Wicca friend, right?" Nina said and Oz nodded and Nina realized that Oz and Willow were romantically involved together for a time. "Why aren't you with her anymore?" She noticed the pained look in his eyes and realized that she was going in too deep. "Sorry, I… I didn't mean… you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Oz assured. "It's a long story but… I tried to control the werewolf in a lot of ways and then it became too much, so I had to leave Willow. She moved on from me later and then I realized that because of who I am… it wouldn't work. So I've been trying to find new ways to control it. Some work, some don't and some just aren't that easy."

"But you haven't given up, right?" Nina asked and Oz smiled at her, while she returned the smile. "To be honest, when I found out what I'd become, it freaked me out, alongside the fact that there were things like vampires, demons, hell dimensions and that kind of stuff. When I thought I'd become a monster, I wanted to die. There were people that wanted to eat me for dinner and frankly, I wanted to let them… but Angel saved me. Despite that I was a monster, he didn't give up on me, even though I even considered running away from my sister and niece. He helped me find my peace with it. I realized that if I was gonna run away from the people I love, then I'd become the monster that I was afraid I turned into."

"That sounds like Angel." Oz said. He and Angel didn't know each other that much but Oz knew that Angel was a good man, if jaded. "Maybe you and I are not as messed up as we had feared."

"Maybe." Nina said before they noticed a car driving down the road. "I guess we should head back to town, right?"

"Right." Oz said as they got up and walked towards where they had parked the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wish we got this in the comic books, with Oz helping Nina with her werewolf side. In comic books, Oz was a bit ruined, frankly, since he was more and more losing himself to the werewolf, despite trying to control it but it worked, eventually before Oz got married. While I get that Seth Green had gotten a movie deal, his send-off was terribly written but considering that Willow ended up with Tara, can't complain too much.
> 
> And Nina, the only time she appeared after the show was in After the Fall comic books and didn't really do much to help and then later left L.A. and got married and then never appeared again.
> 
> Frankly, I liked both characters and I wish they had gotten better treatment and I think that Oz and Nina could be good for each other, at least on a friendly level.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
